percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lea Varen
LeaVarren 'is the main protagonist and the narrator of the ''The Dream Keeper Chronicles series. She is a demigod daughter of Morpheus , and Noel Varren. She is the counselor of Morpheus' cabin. She is known as the "Knight of the Olympians" due to her constant battles on the side of the Olympians. History Lea is hero born and raised. She never knew her father and never really cared to. She trusted that her mother was keeping her away from something that was better left alone. Lea lived a normal mortal life, she never fit in much with girls, because she was terrible at expressing her emotions. Especially through words, instead she enjoyed playing sports with the boys at lunch. She respects girls for their ability to communicate although she never could herself. She loves sports and is very physically active. At age seven her life dramatically changed when her mother got married to a man named Henry. Lea despised Henry for the change it brought to her life, but it didn’t take long for Lea to see the truth. She quickly warmed up to Henry realizing what a fantastic father he was. They bonded quickly and he was the best father figure a girl could hope for. He taught her how to shoot a bow and took her to a Camp, called Camp Augusta. There she learned how to sword fight, navigate the wild and all the skills a warrior would need. All this time she had no idea that Henry was secretly preparing her for the life she did not know was going to come. The Dream Keeper Chronicles Rise of the Night After being transported to a strange camp ont he other side of the country, Lea learns her fate. As it turns out, the stories she heard as a child are all true, the mythological tales of good versus evil, heroes, gods and monsters are all true. Lea is thrown into a new world hidden behind the mist, a magical fog that covers the eyes of mortals, beding reality to hide the truth of the world. Not long after, she learns her true identity, her bloodline and her destiny; she is fated to help the gods and save the world. Lea must now take a journey across the entire country, fighting unknown evils along the way, with only the company of two friends. She travels, chasing the sunset, to defeat the titan who will plunge the world into eternal night. Trial of the Rivers All is going well for Lea as she finishes her time as a god, but when Nico goes mysteriously missing things take a turn for the worse. No longer welcome at camp, and with new power on the rise, Lea is doubting her decisions to stay mortal. Then when news from the gods comes, saying that Lord Hades has been overthrown, Lea and some other experienced demi-gods must travel west to take back the underworld. The Celestial Staff Lea Reclin has just given up her divine powers. After Lea decides that because she's given up her lineage she'd also give up the demigod life completely. The Fates, however, have a different plan in mind. Lea must collect the pieces of the Celestial Staff that have been scattered across the country. If she succeeds the Great Stirring will finally end, but if she fails.... Personality Lea is strong independent and clever. She stands up for herself and voices her opinion easily, sometimes even upsetting the gods with her spitefulness and sarcasm. But underneath the mask of indifference Lea is scared, she feels like she is being used by the gods. She has been told by many that she is just a pawn, used by the gods to see if they can send out their weakest link and still win. She’s extremely co-dependent on her friends needing them for moral support and she crumbles under pressure. Without her friends, like Nico and Percy, she feels so isolated, alone and useless. But she’s a warrior at heart, she would sacrifice everything (and she does) to save those that she loves. By now she is desperate and worn out praying to escape for the life that was thrilled to have just a few years ago. She’s emotionally, constricted and lethal. Probably the most dangerous demi-god out there, you’d never see her coming. Actually you would, she call your name, say something witty, high five her best friend and the cut your head off. Fatal Flaw Lea's fatal flaw is co-dependency. she thinks she needs friends for moral support and she crumbles under pressure. Without her friends, like Nico and Percy, she feels so isolated, alone and useless. When she is alone she has such little faith in herself that she rarely tries at all. Appearance Lea is your average teenage girl, aside from the fact that she has a tattoo and bright pink eyes. She is 5'7 with a a lean athletic build, which she describes as a 'swimmer's body'. She is strong and fast, with added versatility and grace when she is in battle. However when the adrenaline dies she's quite clumsy. She has light brunette hair which she constantly wears up in a ponytail, sometimes her hair has pink streaks in it. She has a tattoo on her left arm of a green vine curling up from her middle finger, wrapping up to the inside of her elbow. At the end of the vine there is a dark pink poppy with a closed eye in it; the symbols of Morpheus, Lea's father. Lea constantly wears pink and variations of. Most commonly a pink tank top, jeans, pink converse, and her leather armour which her father gave to her. She has also worn various outfits according to her location. In The Trial of the Rivers, she wears a black lolita dress at Hades' court. In the Celestial staff she wears a dress given to her by Poseideon and later she wears golden armour given to her by Leo. A lot of the people she interacts with call her 'beautiful' and Nico told Hazel that, "She’s confident and independent, and beautiful." Referring to Lea. Abilities *ADHD: Like all demigods, Lea possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyse the fighting style of her opponent. *Fighting Skills: Lea has shown to be a formidable opponent with her sword, shield, celestial bronze forks and various other weapons. *Dyslexia]: since her brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. Demigod Abilities Being the first daughter Morpheus, a Primum-Sangius; Lea holds divine authority over dreams, having powers that are greater than the children of nearly every other god except those of the big three. . Oneirokinesis: Lea has the ability to manipulate dreams Hypnokinesis: She also has the ability to forcibly induce sleep. Lea being the first demigod child of Morpheus to ever be born, is more like 75% god instead of the usual 50%. She can manipulate dreams, put people to sleep and send physic messages through visions and much more. All of this power is expressed through pink energy known as ‘energy essence”. Weapons *Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold Sword- given to Lea by nico as they begun he Quest of Nyx. It is made from Imperial Gold and Celstial bronze melded together in the forges of Hades. The hilt is made from obisian and silver woven together, and is embedded with three pink rubies blessed by the goddess Persephone herself. In the blade there are four half-circle ornamental cut-outs. The Sword transforms into a small gold disk with three rubies which can be strung on a necklace chain. *Celestial Bronze Forks- Lea prefers to use throwing forks, instead of knives, to attack from afar. Her friend, Ava, a daughter of Hephaestus, forged her some special forks to use on her Quest for Nyx. *A Daedalus Shield- A shield forged by Hephaestus himself, designed by Daedalus and later given to Lea as a reward. Relationships Romance Nico Di Angelo= Lea met Nico on her first day of eigth grade. he lter meets her after she has just defeated lamia and he takes her to cmap half blood. The two grow close, and over the next few months they become good friends. When lea is offered her first quest, she automatically chooses ico to go with her. In the end it is Nyx's violent actions towards Nico that spurs Lea into enough rage to defeat the goddess. The next year when Nico is taken prisoner in the underworld, he is th reason Lea decides to go on her next quest. Her entire jounrey is centered around getting him back. througout all three books the two flirt but never really enter a romatnic relationship. |-|Leo Valdez= Leo )is one of the few boys who take an interest in Lea during the course of the story. he often flirts with and tries to impress her by giving her gifts. Lea apprieciates Leo's gifts and enjoys his company but is not interested in him romantically. |-|Lance Beckett= Lea and Lance's relationship begins as a rivalry, they both hate each other and find the other to be pompous and self-absorbed. After being forced on a small quest together they begin to see each other for what they are and their relationship turns friendly. Lea often mentions that lance is very physically good looking, and this is the only time we ever really see Lea being attractede to antoher demi-god. |-|Gavin Formassi= Being on e of Lea's childhood friends, Lea and Gavin share a bond. there is not much known about their relationship but there defientely is something more than friends about them. Friends Percy Jackson= Lea met Percy when he erupted from the lake at Camp Half Blood. The two formed an instant bond of friendship and grew very close. When lea was summoned on her quest she chose him as the second member to accompany her. Percy acts as her older brother, especially towards the end of the The Trial of the Rivers. . |-|Annabeth Chase= Annabeth is one of Lea's many mentors.Le and Annabeth are good friends, despite Lea's dissaproval at the beginning. The two work together well and treat each other like sisters. |-|Thalia Grace= Thalia is one Lea's closest friends, the two bonded over music and a general exhasperation with boys durign the course fo Trial of the Rviers. The two works together nicely and Lea goes to Thalia when she needs help. |-|Ava Bellow= Ava is one of Lea's at camp friends. Ava welcomed her immidiately and they two grew close over the course of Lea's time at camp. They often train together and ava helps Lea with her armor and wepons. |-|Cloe Hydrangea= Much like Ava, Cloe is one of Lea main friends at camp. cloe is nurtuing and kind and acts as an older sister figure to Lea. The two were very good friends. Family Henry Varren- Noel Varren- Morpheus- Nyx- Gods Apollo- Eros- Etmology '''Lea has various meanings, two of which have importance: *In Greek Lea means: the bringer of good news, which could be reference to how Lea brings goodness and reform with her everywhere she goes *In English Lea means: Meadow or field, which could be reference to the dream field where her mother first met her father and where Lea later meets her father for the first time. Trivia *Lea is slightly allergic to peanut butter, it gives her a migraine. *Lea has a fear of turnstiles, rooted from a traumatic childhood experience. *Lea had to defeat Nyx, who is actually her grandmother. *Lea has Eremikophobia (Fear of sandpaper.) Gallery At In and Out.jpeg Lea copy.jpg Lea.jpg Nico lea and percy commission by blindbandit5-d4sy5f0.jpg Request lea reclin by smarspd-d4rjpyj.jpg Powerful lea copy.jpg Leacomm.jpg Leass.jpg Lea poseidon.jpg Commission lea reclin by aireenscolor-d5hnpkf.jpg a_new_trio_by_jaydeeme-d57fiqb.jpg|Lea, Percy and Nico. age 20.jpg|Lea- Mortal Form boomark copy.jpg 2.jpg|Lea and Morpheus comfort_by_burstinglight-d5b32py.jpg|Lea and Nico comission_for_flamefireheart___lea_and_eros_by_mentalstendhal-d5od7sc.jpg|Lea and Eros commission__flamefireheart_by_andiree-d5ur9xa.jpg|Nico and Lea commission_for_flamefireheart_by_jujubajulia-d59ks55.png|Percy, Lea and Nico vs. the Kraken flamefireheart_s_request_by_vivaci-d5q40jb.jpg|Percy, Nico and Lea eating ice cream. lea_by_drnightflower-d5da1mn.jpg lea_by_rice_claire-d684jsx.jpg lea_for_flamefireheart_by_monsiearts-d61y1qh.jpg lea_reclin___commission_by_chaotikproductions-d5hwk0i.jpg lgirl copy.jpg llll copy.jpg nico_crashes_my_pie_party_by_flamefireheart-d6x7bug.jpg|Lea and Nico vs. Matt De la Troit scrmale copy.jpg shelby commission (sketch) copy.jpg take_a_picture_with_me_by_drnightflower-d5m2x33.jpg well_all_order_cheeseburgers_by_sophiesticated18-d6yted3.jpg ;;; copy.png dark.jpg gif.gif mummy dearest copy.jpg|Lea and Noel not all all.jpg lea_trade_by_geckospine-d7w4xwl.png|Lea Reclin by Geckospine Category:Photos Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Morpheus Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Lea Reclin